Tonight
by giinngy
Summary: "Don't you know it's rude and just a touch crazy to come after someone with a freaking machete"
1. I'm Not A Monster

**This is my very first Dean/Caroline story i wrote it very quickly so it is quite short and its most likely riddled with mistakes sorry about that. I hope you like it despite my sucky writing. XD**

She should put a stop to this, it's only right they're both a little drunk and its after two am, her mother always said that nothing good ever happens after two. She thinks that her mother might be a factor in the situation why she's doing this, because how scandalous would it be if the sheriffs daughter was caught doing the nasty with a strange man, whom she has a feeling is a felon. She noticed the way that he walked and talked, that his eyes were an amazing color of green she noticed everything about him even the sadness in those eyes of his she is Caroline after all, it's what she does.

He was on the road just passing through town trying to find the next case trying to find his brother, he stopped in Mystic Falls for a beer and a bit of rest. That night he only got one, and it was all because of a bubbly blonde who caught his eye when he walked into the grill the local bar around these parts. He was less than surprised when she walked over to him, he had a healthy perception of himself, he knew he was handsome; he was surprised though when she smiled at him like a kid in a candy shop and began to ramble so unlike the other women who try for sexy. After a few beers and an hour of talking he suggested they go back to his motel room. He knew she was attracted to him the look in her eyes, the hunger was unmistakable, and he couldn't tare his eyes away from her lips what else was there to do.

The motel room that he chose wasn't the best but there was a bed and that's all that mattered to them. Caroline couldn't control herself for much longer she wanted so bad to throw him on the bed and have her way with him, she hardly waited until the door swung shut to grab his head and kiss him hard on the lips. Caroline knew that she should be careful and restrain herself if she didn't she might hurt him or worse bite him, but with his lips on hers, his arms around her pulling her into him and her legs wrapped around his waist she couldn't remember her own name never mind that she had to be careful.

When they reached the bed Dean was trailing kisses down her neck and it was driving her crazy every inch of her skin was on fire, she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and pulled it over his head trying to hint that she wanted things to move faster. Dean, too focused on tasting every inch of her body took no notice and continued on, down the dip between her breasts lifting her shirt over her head Caroline gave Dean access to her full breasts that were covered in her finest black lace bra.

That night Caroline was in heaven, the pleasure she felt was beyond any she had ever felt far better than Damon, not that she would ever mention it, Damon was sensitive on subjects such as that. Caroline was proud of herself that night in the midst of all the pleasure and passion she only lost control of herself once, her senses where over stimulated and she could hear his heart beating she gained control of herself just in time as to not show Dean what she was or so she hoped. When she fell asleep with her head on his chest he lay awake waiting for her to sleep, when he was sure she was in a deep sleep her breath even, he lifted up her lip and pushed on her gum to find a large canine tooth come out under the pressure.

"Shit" Dean sighed this was not how he had imagined the night going, killing the girl you just slept with was never good even if they were blood sucking monsters. Slowly he lifted her head off of his chest and made his way to his duffel bag, grabbing his boxers off the floor in the process of searching for a machete to cut off her head. When he felt the cold metal in his grip he stalked over to the bed careful not to make a sound, this would be easier if she stayed sleeping. Dean however, never did have any luck.

Caroline had woken up when Dean had stuck his hands in her mouth, and would have told him off about how creepy that was when she felt her tooth pop out, panic washed through her and she distantly wondered how he knew to look there. None of that really mattered however, he knew and that was dangerous she waited to see what he would do pretending to sleep. When he creped over to her side of the bed she heard something swish in the air and rolled over taking the sheet with her, her inhuman speed allowing her to miss a large blade by an inch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline shrieked, she had been threatened with stakes and fire, but never had she seen anyone try and lop off a vampires head with a giant butcher knife, he was bat shit crazy "Don't you know it's rude and a touch crazy to come after someone with a freaking machete" Caroline looked at Dean. "You're a monster, I kill monsters" Dean replied with half a smile, he always go a thrill from the hunt whether he liked to admitted it or not, even now with everything gone wrong in his life he still felt that rush of adrenaline that made him feel invincible.

Caroline shook her head at him and then came at him with all the speed she could muster, knocking him unconscious with one blow. Soon Caroline had him tied up with ropes that she conveniently found in his duffel bag. It took a good half hour for Dean to regain consciousness, when he did he began to struggle in his restraints screaming "Bitch" and other names at the woman who knocked him out and tied him up. Caroline paid no mind to the insults he was sending her way, Caroline had been through so much just in the past few months that she was almost numb to situations like this one. "Who are you?", "What do you want?", "Are there more of you?" Caroline asked these questions only because Damon would demand information on anything that might be a threat to Elena. She wasn't surprised when Dean was less than cooperative, so she just sighed and moved to pick up her clothes off the floor. "Your restraints aren't that tight you should be able to wiggle out of them by tomorrow, I suggest for your own safety that you leave and don't come back not everyone in this town is as nice as I am"

Dean was confused at her actions he had been prepared for her to fight him, to torture him, even eat him, but not leave him alive without a scratch. Curiosity got the best of him and he asked her why just before she left, "I'm not a monster Dean" it was then that she used her compulsion on him, it would be safer for him to not remember anything about that night, so without anther word or further explanation she left the room. The Next Morning Caroline saw Deans impala leave the city limits and she smiled, she was glad he didn't have to die, he was easy on the eyes and really good in bed.


	2. I'm Coming Home

Caroline had increased the amount of alcohol that she consumed each night by a half; she needed it with all of the Elena drama and the search for Stefan that at this point seemed absolutely hopeless. In the Span of a few months Caroline had lost her life, her humanity, her boyfriend, and her mentor. So she drank. She drank a glass to Stefan and prayed that he would find his way back, she drank for Matt, Damon, Tyler, Bonnie and Elena, but most of all she drank for herself and the life that she lost, the children she wouldn't be able to have needless to say Caroline drank a lot.

The search began the night that Stefan left, everyone helped… They all wanted him back, and now three years later the search was still on the only difference; there were only two people looking for him now. Caroline was one of them. She couldn't give up on him, not when he had saved her so many times, she owed it to him. Damon was the other one, even when Elena decided to give up and give in he kept looking for him, not that he told anyone other than Caroline, they would all call him crazy and tell him to give up. Caroline had been out of Mystic Falls for two years now looking for Stefan, Damon would have done it but that would mean leaving a still fragile Elena alone. Stefan and Damon in their many years of being vampires had acquired many properties all over the United States, and some places in Canada and Europe so Caroline was always able to find some place to stay.

Their property in New York was a small two bed apartment that was obviously decorated by Damon. The main bedroom had red silk sheets and the rest of the place was dark and moody just like Damon. This one was her favorite, it was easy to get lost here with no open windows and dim light. She could easily forget that she was Caroline when in this room. A small town just of the coast of Spain is where Caroline was stuck for the next two weeks, not that she was complaining. The beach was a five minute run from her house. Caroline, after spending so much time in each of the Salvatore houses decided that she should do the same, which led to her first house in Spain on their dime of course.

Dead ends was all that Caroline had found in the past two years, there was one time in the first year of the search that they caught his trail, and she pretty sure that Damon found him and let him go, she's also pretty sure that's the reason Damon drinks so much when Elena's not around. Spain turned into another dead end, it was Klaus and Stefan for sure but the lead was at least three weeks old, they could be anywhere in the world by now.

Mystic Falls hadn't seen Caroline in two years, she never had time to come back and that was okay with her, there wasn't anything in Mystic Falls that she wanted to come back for. Her mom was just fine without her, Caroline's almost sure that her mom doesn't even notice. Tyler and Matt are friends again and each have found wonderful girls for themselves, last she heard Tyler was getting Married soon. Elena had Damon, and Bonnie had Jeremy from where she stood she didn't have much of a place there anymore, the drama was done with and they didn't need another vampire in Mystic Falls, but for now it would have to deal because Caroline was coming back home.

-x-  
>Dean drank more than ever now, Sam was back his soul back in him again and that should have made him happy, he had his brother back what else did he need? The truth was Dean needed much more than that, because the old way of hunting demons and killing things wasn't right for him, he wasn't the same Dean and Sam wasn't the Same either not since they went to hell. So Dean Drank for Sammy his brother whom he couldn't protect, he drank for the Dean that he used to be, and for Lisa and Ben the family he lost, and even for Castiel and Bobby needless to say Dean drank a lot.<p>

Dean had been driving for four days looking for a place to go, every case that he found just didn't seem important enough, not with a messed up brother on his tail and an angel on his shoulder that only showed up when he felt like it. Dean was tired, so tired of everything rolling the Impala to a stop and leaning his head on the steering wheel this was when Dean finally gave up, he couldn't do it anymore and so he wouldn't. In a small town a Virginia Dean decided to stop and stay a while, he had been there before it was Mystic Falls he didn't remember much except for a girl, a crazy beautiful girl but that's as far as his memory goes.

Using his real name and his own money he rented an apartment. After finding a sufficient hiding place for all of his badges and identities as well as his weapons, Dean made his way to what he assumed was downtown. Finding a carpentry office was easy convincing them to hire him was difficult, that is until the female owner of the company showed up. Mystic Falls was now his home, he lived there, worked there and drank there that was as close to home as Dean could ever hope for.

Normal life, routine was becoming a pain for Dean, after two years of going to work, going to the bar, and then going home he needed a change, and he needed it fast. Change came in the form of a young girl named Ellen she was a burst of light into his life, she reminded him so much of Ellen and Jo it almost hurt. She had the youthful optimism of Jo, and the stern self-assurance and fierce loyalty of Ellen. Dean came to know Ellen through her mother Christine, his boss she was only ten years old but she had the maturity of someone far older, Dean guessed she was an old soul, she had the look in her eyes, that look of knowing that only came from a full life lived. Dean had only ever run into an old soul once in his life, he was sixteen, and the old soul the man was at least over fifty, that man harbored the same look in his eyes, and held infinite wisdom, wisdom that Dean scoffed at. The man had been the one to tell Dean that the life of hunting would not be enough for him, how right he had been.

Ellen came over every day after school and helped herself to his food until he came home; they watched t.v and ate super until Christine came to pick her up after work in her signature red overcoat. Ellen and Christine were the only people in the town that Dean ever talked to besides Alaric the lonely man at the bar who drank Bourbon every night, everyone else was too preoccupied with their lives, and Dean was far too lazy.

"Dean why are you always so sad?" Ellen asked one day as they sat down on the only piece of furniture that Dean owned in his small apartment. Just as his routine excuses were about to come out, Ellen shook her head. "Don't give me any bull shit Dean, My mommy does it all the time I can smell it a mile away". The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice hit a nerve, it brought up images of the past that he had tried so hard to keep down. Images of a devil, a young girl hitting on him in a bar, and then her dying for him, because of him, and finally of her Mother who sat beside her daughter and gave up her life for her.

"I've been through a lot kid, it's hard to explain" Dean paused, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave it like that, she would rip him a new one, but he also couldn't tell her the truth about everything he went through. "My brother, and my Dad a while ago they died and after that I lost a lot of people who were really close to me" it may not have been the whole truth, but it was as close as he could ever get without shattering this darling little girls perception on reality. "I miss them, each and every one of them with my whole heart"

**- hiya so, i kinda felt like i had to write another chapter for this i dunno why. but here it is and it hasn't been edited or even reviewed so there are going to be mistakes. And i would like to apologize in advance for my very choppy writing i wrote it quite quickly. anyways toodlez and i hope you attained some kind of enjoyment from reading this XD (i went back and edited a bit, hope it make thing clearer) **


End file.
